goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rap Island (film)
''Rap Island ''is a 2011 American 3D computer-animated adventure musical comedy film produced by Imagine Entertainment and Xtranormal Animation Studios with distributed provided by Universal Pictures. It was directed by Chris Miller and written by Brian Lynch and Will Davies. It stars Boris Kodjoe, Kanye West, Roger Rees, Alison Brie, and Kevin Hart. The film was released in theaters on June 9, 2011 in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. The film follows a young African-American teenager who grows up on a island named Rap Island where he must rap in order to survive their and ends up going against the best rappers in an competition of life or death. Rap Island ''grossed $506.2 million at the box office. It was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 84th Academy Awards. A television series, titled ''Rap Island Adventures, premiered on Netflix in 2014. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Boris Kodjoe * Kanye West * Roger Rees * Alison Brie * Kevin Hart Production Steve Samono first began working on the story for what became Rap Island about 14 years prior to its release, then directed the film's development from 2003 to 2006. In August 2007, Universal Pictures and Xtranormal announced the film as Hip-Hop Kid, as a computer animated feature scheduled for a 2011 release, which Samono described as a "8 Mile-like" film that revolved around an entirely different concept. In May 2000, Agent Junior was pushed back to a holiday 2004 release in order to give Samono "more time to work on the story." By June 2008, the film was retitled Rapping Kid. In 2009, the film's title was changed once again, this time as Rap Island. Production began in 2009 and finished in 2010. Release Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released eight toys in their Kids' Meals. A video game adaptation was released on the PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo DS. Trailers * The official teaser trailer was released on June 11, 2010, and was shown before The Karate Kid, Toy Story 3, Grown Ups, and Despicable Me. * The first official theatrical trailer was released on October 15, 2010, and was shown before Red, Megamind, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1, and Yogi Bear. * The second theatrical trailer was released on February 4, 2011, and was shown before Gnomeo and Juliet, Rango, Mars Needs Moms, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Roderick Rules, Hop, and Rio. * TV spots began to air between May and June of 2011. Home Media Rap Island was released on DVD, Blu-Ray, and Digital on December 20, 2011. Reception Critical Reception Rap Island has a 81% rating on Rotten Tomatoes with an average rating of 7.2/10 based on 146 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads, "Xtranormal's Rap Island is an amazing movie based on the rap community which any fan of rap will love and is good for the whole family." Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, gives the film a score of 76, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Box office Rap Island has grossed $256.1 million in the United States and Canada, and $250 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $506.1 million. The film grossed $9 million on previews and $32.1 million on opening day. It ended up grossing $82.1 million in its opening weekend debuting at number one. The movie dropped to No. 2 while declining by 57% and grossing $35.3 million. Cancelled sequel A sequel film was scheduled to be released in 2018 while being annnounced at the D23 Expo in 2012, and would feature newer and more mainstream rappers going against the main character. The film had a release date on March 9, 2018, but was removed from the Xtranormal schedule on April 1, 2015. On August 4, 2017, Xtranormal Animation Studios was absorbed into GoAnimate Animation with the studio not having plans for the sequel and as a result ending development on the movie. Category:2011 films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Xtranormal Animation Studios films Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX DMR